Ce qu'il ne faut pas vivre
by little akary
Summary: Et si pendant leur combat, Grimmjow et Ichigo étaient envoyés à Konoha? Il leur faudrait alors faire une trêve pour rentrer chez eux. Dur dur de faire ami-ami pour ses deux là et pourtant leur voyage changera bien des choses.


Ohayo minna-san! Je suis de retour dans une nouvelle fic, enfin ce sera un twoshot, j'ai vraiment trop de chose à faire à côté pour me lancer dans une vraie fic complexe, mais ça me triturait l'esprit depuis un moment, je voulais vraiment faire un cross-over de bleach et Naruto (sans doute parce que j'en ai trouvé aucun à mon goût donc si un reviewer a des proposition à me faire n'hésitez pas ^^")

Je l'ai donc dit cette fic sera en deux partie. La première se passera dans le monde de Naruto où seront envoyé Grimmjow, Ichigo, Orihime et Nell (même si elle sert pas à grand chose là je suis désolée). Tout ce beau monde devra coopérer pour de un ne pas se faire tuer par les ninja (bah oui c'est mieux non?) et de deux pour rentrer dans leur monde (quoi que y'en a un qui aimerait bien rester). Bref cette partie aura pour grand intérêt de mettre Grimm avec Ichi (bah oui je peux le dire ici je pense qu'il n'y a pas la moitié des gens qui vont lire ces paragraphes donc bon).

Le deuxième Tsunade enverra la team 7 à la rescousse des shinigami. Là encore deux objectif pour les ninja, de un survivre (bah oui c'est toujours plus agréable si on peut continuer de vivre) et de deux aider à mettre Aizen hors d'état de nuire. Vous comprendrez donc que je vais changer la fin du manga, avec de nouveaux perso dans l'équation je ne peux décemment pas laisser Ichi perdre ses pouvoirs. Et pourtant cette partie là aura pour but final de mettre Sasu et Naru ensemble. (bah oui chacun sont tour)

(vous remarquerez que je fais un couple bleachien dans Naruto et un couple Narutien dans bleach, cherchez l'erreur, bref mon cerveau est toujours aussi tordu)

Sur ceux bonne fic malgré ces quelques spoil que je fais moi-même sur ma propre histoire (ce n'est absolument pas pour vous attirer, non du tout )

* * *

><p>Ce matin c'est avec un entrain infaillible que Naruto se leva. Pourquoi me direz-vous ? La réponse se trouvait deux pièces plus loin. D'ailleurs c'est là qu'il se précipita avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.<p>

« Allez debout Sasuke. »

Et oui, Uchiha dernier du nom était de retour à Konoha. Le blond avait réussi à ramener son ami à la raison. Même s'ils avaient bien failli y passer tous les deux. Ce n'est qu'en voyant toute la détermination dans les yeux bleu déjà presqu'éteint que le cercle de la haine sur fissura soudainement. Bien sûr il fallu encore pas mal d'effort pour le ninja le plus imprévisible du village de la feuille mais dès cette faille il avait gagné. Sasuke ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais tous les deux le savaient.

Maintenant il était sous la surveillance du blond. Celui-ci l'avait réclamé dès que Tsunade en avait parlé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, usuratonkachi ? »

C'est pas parce qu'il était parti durant trois ans et demi que les choses avait réellement changées entre eux. Même si le brun avouait que Naruto était plus fort qu'avant, en même temps ce n'était pas si dur. Ils voulaient retrouver l'ambiance de l'ancienne équipe 7. Et puis franchement ils l'auraient mal pris si l'un ou l'autre avait changé d'attitude.

« Aujourd'hui on a entraînement avec Sakura-chan et Kakashi-sensei. Déjà que je peux plus avoir de mission je veux pas louper ça.

-T'as qu'à me laisser à quelqu'un d'autre, remarqua le brun sous un regard qu'il savait vouloir dire « hors de question baka ».

-Dépêche-toi, lança-t-il seulement.

-Haa. »

C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir déjeuné, ils se retrouvèrent sur le terrain d'entraînement de leur ancienne équipe. Sakura arriva peu après. Et si ses coéquipiers n'avaient pas changé, elle par contre était bien différente. Bien plus utile qu'au temps de la team 7, elle avait aussi tiré un trait sur ses sentiments pour le brun, au grand soulagement de celui-ci d'ailleurs. E traiter maintenant également ces deux amis… c'est-à-dire violemment, enfin ceci est une histoire totalement différente.

Ils avaient décidé de commencer l'entraînement sans leur ancien sensei, celui-ci ayant toujours la mauvaise habitude d'arriver en retard. Soudain l'Uchiha, dont les pupilles étaient activées, sentit l'air se distordre.

« Naruto, Sakura, en arrière ! »

Surpris ils se replièrent tout de même observant l'endroit où ils se tenaient quelques secondes auparavant. Alors sous leurs yeux apparurent deux personnes en train de se battre. Sakura ne pu retenir une exclamation, ce qui fit se retourner un des deux vers elle. Le visage de l'homme roux se décomposa alors totalement puis il sembla chercher quelque chose. Cependant le deuxième, qui au passage avait une couleur de cheveux aussi suspecte que Sakura, se lança sur le premier katana en main.

« Teme, Grimmjow ! hurla le rouquin.

-Te déconcentre pas juste parce qu'on a changé d'endroit Shinigami.

-Shinigami ? s'écria la fleur de cerisier.

-Tient. »

Le bleuté tourna la tête vers eux, il ne les avait pas remarqué. Alors c'était surtout ça qui dérangeait Kurosaki ? Il avait peur de blesser des gens ? Avec un sourire psychotique il sauta en arrière pour rester en lévitation sembla-t-il pour les ninja totalement surpris. D'un même instinct Sasuke et Naruto se mirent devant Sakura, qui elle-même serra les poings prête à se défendre. L'Uchiha essayait de voir quel technique allait utiliser le dénommé Grimmjow mais quelque chose brouillait son sharigan. En fait il aurait une explication mais c'était tellement…

« Cero. »

Ils allaient esquiver quand l'autre arriva devant eux. Comment avait-il fait pour aller aussi vite ? C'était impossible ! Le rouquin leva alors son katana et lui fit faire un large arc de cercle devant lui vers le faisceau rouge en criant :

« Getsuga Tensho ! »

Une aura de puissance pour le moins inquiétante les enveloppa et d'ailleurs détruit le paysage aussi facilement que si Naruto avait utilisé le rasengan ou Sasuke le chidori.

C'est ce moment que choisi Kakashi pour arriver. Apparemment il avait sentit que les choses n'étaient pas normales car « Icha Icha Paradize » était déjà rangé. Mais alors qu'ils cherchaient ce qu'ils devaient faire le rouquin déclara :

« Arrête Grimmjow ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fou, ici ? Ca te dérange pas de t'retrouver dans un endroit que tu connais pas ? »

Bon au moins ils semblaient aussi perdus qu'eux, c'était déjà ça. Kakashi fit signe à Sakura d'aller prévenir Godaime, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire se demandant toujours si elle avait bien entendu. Le jeune homme en noir serait un shinigami ? Elle entendit alors le rire totalement déjanté de Grimmjow et pressa un peu plus la cadence.

« C'est bon Shinigami, battons-nous c'est tout c'qui compte ! Les règles ont pas changé, celui qui reste debout peut rentrer chez lui.

-Désolé mais je n'ai plus aucune raison de me battre avec toi. Je dois retourner à Las Noches le plus vite possible.

-J'pense qu'tu peux abandonner pour l'humaine, cracha le bleuté. Si Ulquiorra ressort avant qu'tu rentres il y aura plus d'espoir qu'il la laisse repartir.

-Getsuga…

-Oi, oi, t'es prêt à mettre en jeu des vies innocentes ? Ils veulent s'en mêler. »

Ichigo tourna la tête vers le groupe de trois personnes derrière lui. Comme ça ils pouvaient vraiment les voir… quoi qu'à leur tête il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Alors il sentit le sexta derrière lui, d'un réflexe il bloqua sa lame avec Zangetsu. Il avait mieux à faire que de se battre contre Grimmjow. Il devait retrouver comment se retourner au Hueco Mondo. Il bloqua une nouvelle fois Pantera mais son manieur commença à s'énerver. Porta son attention vers les humains qui s'étaient reculés plus loin. Sans doute que s'il s'en prenait à eux le rouquin réagirait plus.

En effet dès la première attaque les ninja avaient reculé pour pouvoir observer les choses et préparer une attaque si besoin. Quand ils virent le bleuté se précipiter vers eux les choses étaient clairement définies. Même si aucun d'eux ne faisaient le fier, ça rassure pas vraiment de se prendre un Grimmjow énervé dans la tronche je vous assure… en fait j'ai jamais testé mais bon… bref… Naruto se mit en retrait pour tenter de passer en mode ermite. Devant lui Sasuke et Kakashi faisaient barrage chidori en main. Surpris de cette défense le sexta hésita. L'épouvantail le sentit bien et se précipita vers lui, il fut devancé par le brun qui fut envoyé plus loin par un violent coup de point. Le sensei lui fut attrapa par le bras car Grimmjow sentait bien que les espèces d'éclair qui sortaient de sa main ne serait pas bénéfique pour lui. Mais alors qu'il se retourna pour jaugé la distance qu'il restait encore avec Kurosaki qui finalement se rapprochait bien lui aussi, il se reçu en pleine figure un coup de point de Naruto. Il parti alors lui-même à la rencontre de son ennemi, voir ici Ichigo bien sûr, bien involontairement de sa part. C'est qu'il avait une sacrée droite le gamin, il était sûr d'avoir une marque et peut-être une dent en moins.

Le bleuté se stoppa avant d'être à la hauteur du shinigami qui s'était stoppé devant l'attaque foudroyante des trois personnes, encore médusé. Puis il lâcha un petit rire qui attira le regard courroucé du sexta, ainsi que surpris des ninjas qui se ré-intéressèrent à son sort.

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas te frotter à eux Grimmjow tu y laisserais des poils.

-Je t'emmerde Kurosaki, comme s'ils pouvaient faire quoi que ce soit ! »

En effet ils étaient assez déconfit qu'après un coup direct de Naruto en mode sennin le bleuté soit toujours en vie et même plutôt en forme. Mais soudain les deux arrivant furent totalement encerclés par une troupe d'ANBU. Cependant même ainsi Kakashi n'était pas sûr que ça suffirai. Le bleuté avait l'air très fort et assez instable. D'ailleurs il semblait parti pour retourner à l'attaque. Ce ne fut que grâce au rouquin que sa cible eut la vie sauve. Sasuke qui revenait vers Naruto et leur ancien sensei échangea un regard ce dernier. Ils étaient inquiétants. Dégageant une aura monstrueuse et maléfique, moins que lorsque Naruto utilisait le chakra de Kyubi mais quand même. Et bien que l'un des deux semblait vouloir les protéger le masque qu'il portait maintenant devant son visage aurait fait douter n'importe qui. D'autant plus lorsque vous possédez un sharigan et que celui-ci ne voit rien d'autre qu'une grosse tâche noir devant le visage du porteur.

« Arrête ça Grimmjow, fit la voix déformée du shinigami. Voyons ce qu'ils nous veulent. Peut-être qu'ils pourront nous renvoyer là-bas. Ca ne sert à rien de se battre ici.

-Très bien Shinigami. J'te veux au meilleur de ta forme sinon le combat aura pas d'intérêt, si pour ça faut qu'y ait l'humaine en jeu on va faire comme ça. »

Il rangea son arme alors qu'Ichigo enlevait son masque et désactivait son bankai pour remettre Zangetsu dans son dos. Puis voyant que ceux qui les entouraient ne semblaient pas vouloir bouger il tenta :

« Euh… bonjour… Je suis Kurosaki Ichigo… je ne vous veux aucun mal, c'est un malheureux accident si nous nous sommes retrouvé ici.

-Tu parles c'est un coup à la Szayel ça, grogna le bleuté.

-Hein tu savais depuis le début ?

-Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre capable de faire ça !

-Urahara-san… sans doute…

-Kakashi-san, fit un ANBU se désintéressant de leur conversation que de toute façon personne ne comprenait à part eux. Nous avons pour ordre de les ramener à Hokage-sama.

-Ils ont l'air calmé, ça devrait aller, approuva l'épouvantail.

-On vous accompagne, décida Naruto.

-Baka, ne prends pas des décisions tout seul ! »

C'est ainsi que la team 7, quelques ANBU restant, Shizune et les deux intrus se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Tsunade. Celle-ci détaillait le hollow et le shinigami mettant mal à l'aise ce dernier. Après quelque minutes elle finit par demander :

« Qui êtes-vous ? De quel village êtes-vous ?

-Euh… Kurosaki Ichigo, lui c'est…

-J'peux m'présenter tout seul. Grimmjow Jaggerjack, sexta espada.

-Espada ? demanda la blonde perplexe.

-L'évolution final des hollow, expliqua le rouquin évasivement se demandant toujours s'il devait dire qu'il venait de Karakura.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un hollow ? demanda Kakashi.

-Hum… l'âme d'un mort reste accrochée sur Terre si elle à un quelconque regret. Si aucun shinigami ne vient l'aider elle finit en hollow.

-Shinigami ? Sakura m'a dit que l'un de vous avait été désigné comme ça, je présume que c'est toi, désigna-t-elle le roux.

-Shinigami remplaçant pour être précis. Je suis encore vivant en fait.

-Comment on peut être mort et vivant à la fois ? s'interrogea Naruto aussi perdu que tous les autres dans la pièce et pour cause, j'avoue.

-C'est une erreur de la nature, expliqua Grimmjow alors qu'une veine pulsa sur la tempe d'Ichigo.

-Je peux séparer momentanément mon âme de mon corps. D'ailleurs là je ne suis qu'une âme.

-Attendez, coupa Shizune, vous voulez dire qu'aucun de vous n'est du monde des vivants, là ?

-C'est ça ? confirma le bleuté.

-Hey, je suis toujours humain, s'outra Ichigo.

-Toi tu es humain, shinigami et hollow alors t'es hors catégorie surtout, targua le sexta alors que tout le monde regardait bizarrement le rouquin se demandant comment c'était possible.

-Mais comment voulez-vous que je crois à une telle histoire, s'écria soudainement Tsunade.

-J'avoue que la vieille à pas tord là, consentit Naruto.

-Ca sert à rien d'parler Kurosaki, t'vois bien qu'ils nous croient pas, reprit Grimmjow sourire carnassier à l'appuie, une main sur la poignée de son arme.

-Ne commence pas, coupa Ichigo se tendant, ainsi que tous les autres, portant la main vers Zangetsu.

-Rah, t'as pas ton corps sous la main qu'tu leur fasses une démo.

-Mais bien sûr attend deux secondes que je le sorte. Baka je vais pas infiltrer le Hueco Mondo en traînant mon corps là-bas. D'abord il passerait pas le garganta ensuite ça serai un poids mort plus qu'autre chose ! C'est comme si je te demandais…

-Kurosaki-kun ! »

Le cri venait de derrière la porte, qui s'ouvrit juste après laissant une jeune femme rousse entrer pour se jeter sur le soit disant shinigami. Derrière elle se trouvait Kotestu embarrassé qui finalement s'éclipsa voyant que Godaime, entourée comme elle l'était, ne risquait rien. La rousse portait sur son épaule une petit fille habillée de guenilles qui surprirent une nouvelle fois les ninja, autant que son étrange masque sur la tête, similaire à celui que Grimmjow avait à la joue. De plus elles semblaient connues.

« Inoue ? Nell ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, ici ?

-C'était tellement effrayant, s'écria-t-elle sous le regard des autres sans y faire attention. D'abord on vous a vu disparaitre dans un pouf sonore. Il restait plus que de la fumée rose. Alors j'ai pensé que quelqu'un vous avez rendu invisible à l'œil humain, on ne sait jamais avec les savants fous de nos jours. Mais il n'y avait personne autour. J'ai commencé à désespérer en me disant que c'était ma faute, si Kurosaki-kun n'était pas venu pour moi alors il serait toujours visible et en bonne santé. Et que en plus si tu ne revenais pas avant Ulquiorra alors Rukia-chan et Sado seraient vraiment en danger. Et puis d'un coup tout est devenu noir comme si j'étais dans un tunnel. J'ai cru que j'étais morte… mais c'était pas possible, il n'y avait pas de lumière blanche au bout et puis si je meurs je voudrais que ce soit Rukia-chan qui m'emmène à la Soul Society alors je ne pouvais décemment pas mourir, tu vois. Et puis Nell-chan était toujours accrochée à moi donc… »

Elle continua encore quelques minutes, c'était impressionnant ce qu'elle avait comme débit cette fille. Les ninjas ne savaient pas s'ils devaient prendre au sérieux tout ce qu'elle racontait et se regardaient cherchant un moyen de l'arrêter pour lui poser des questions. Finalement se fut Grimmjow qui excédé la coupa :

« Elle était à côté de nous elle a seulement était pris aussi dans l'expérience de Szayel.

-Ca va vous n'êtes blessées nulle part ? demanda Ichigo.

-Non, j'ai la tête dure ne t'inquiète pas, sourit-elle alors que les autres se demandaient le rapport.

-Nell aussi va bien.

-Mais où sommes-nous ?

-Village de Konoha au pays du Feu, annonça l'Hokage.

-Je ne connais pas de pays du Feu, fit-elle.

-J'ai une question, plaça Shizune. Inoue-san est-elle vivante ?

-Bien sûr, s'exclama Ichigo se rendant compte après que finalement au vue de la situation ce n'était peut-être pas si évident que ça pour les autres.

-Et vous confirmez que ces deux personnes sont mortes, l'un étant shinigami, l'autre hollow.

-En fait Kurosaki-kun n'est pas réellement mort. D'ailleurs j'espère que Kon s'en sort.

-J'espère plutôt qu'il ne fait pas de bêtise avec mon corps, soupira le rouquin. La dernière fois je me suis retrouvé au poste de police pour harcèlement.

-Là n'est pas la question, coupa Tsunade ne tenant pas à en savoir plus ni qui était Kon, c'était déjà assez compliqué comme ça. D'où venez-vous alors ?

-Karakura, au Japon, répondirent Orihime et Ichigo.

-Hueco Mondo, fit Grimmjow accompagné par Nell.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous ensemble si vous ne venez pas du même endroit.

-En fait, j'étais prisonnière, avoua Inoue un peu honteuse, alors Kurosaki-kun est venu me chercher. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Grimmjow qui n'en fut aucunement gêné. Après tout lui n'avait rien fait à la princesse, même il l'avait sauvé de ses deux tortionnaires. Enfin c'était par intérêt mais bon quand même. Et puis maintenant que l'humaine était là Kurosaki avait de quoi se motiver pour se battre. Le rouquin sembla le sentir et mit la rousse derrière lui avant de déclarer.

« Je t'ai dit qu'on réglerait tout ça là-bas. Je ne veux pas me battre ici.

-T'es trop gentil Kurosaki, qu'est-ce que ça peut t'faire s'ils sont blessés ?

-Je te rappel qui a été blessé la dernière fois que tu nous as attaqué, contra Sasuke.

-De tout façon si je comprends bien vous avez besoin de nous pour rentrer chez vous, soupira Godaime. Bien que je ne vois absolument pas quoi faire.

-C'est pas parce que Kurosaki panique qu'il faut vous prendre la tête, déclara le bleuté.

-Quoi ? grogna le concerné.

-A ton avis combien de temps ça va prendre à Aizen de remarquer qu't'es plus là et qu'elle non plus ? Franchement faut être con pour pas suspecter Szayel d'un coup comme ça alors il va ordonner d'vous ramener, expliqua-t-il touchant juste apparemment puisque le rouquin ne trouva rien à répondre.

-Et toi ? demanda Kakashi perplexe.

-Il en a rien à foutre de moi. Et à la limite je préfère rester là au moins personne me donnera d'ordre à la con.

-Je ne te laisse pas ici Grimmjow, déclara sérieusement Ichigo.

-Quoi j'ai plus besoin d'bouffer d'âme humaine pour survivre alors ça va, déclara-t-il faisant reculer tout le monde pas sûr de vouloir garder un tel monstre.

-C'est pas le problème. J'croyais que tu voulais te battre avec moi.

-C'est pour ça que je voulais le faire ici, abruti.

-Je croyais que tu voulais devenir le roi ! Tu laisses Aizen gagné !

-Tu sais pas de quoi tu parles Shinigami, répondit-il sombrement.

-Kurosaki-kun…

-C'est pas vrai il est barjo, déclara Sakura. Vouloir se battre avec lui.

-Je dirais pas plus que Naruto et Sasuke, remarqua Kakashi.

-Hey, s'écria le blond alors que l'autre relevait un sourcil.

-Stop ! cria Tsunade pour éviter une autre dispersion. Donc d'après vous, vous rentrerez tout seul, sans que l'on ait à s'en mêler.

-C'est c'que j'pense après j'peux aussi me tromper, si ça s'trouve Aizen tient pas à vous du tout.

-Mais donc en attendant je dois vous loger quelque part, soupira la blonde.

-Hokage-sama, commença un ANBU en rentrant dans la pièce se stoppant voyant le peuple qui s'y trouvait.

-Je suis un peu occupée là, râla d'ailleurs cette dernière.

-Je me permets d'insister c'est très important, il s'avança et chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de la plus vieille.

-Comment ça ils ne sont pas revenu ?

-Désolé Godaime-sama.

-Bon tout le monde dehors ! Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, vous les surveillerez. Je vous envoie Yamato pour vous aider.

-Et on fait quoi de Sasuke la vieille.

-Tous chez les Uchiha, c'est à mon avis le seul endroit où tout le monde rentrera et le moins risqué, répondit-elle une veine pulsant dangereusement sur sa tempe.

-Je dois les accueillir chez moi ? demanda dubitativement Sasuke.

-C'est un ordre, fit l'Hokage manquant de détruire son bureau déjà énervée par Naruto sans que le brun ne cherche aussi à la contre dire.

-Allons-y », trancha Kakashi.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous dans le quartier Uchiha. Inoue avait déjà fait ami-ami avec Sakura et les deux jeunes femmes parlaient à bâton rompu. C'était un peu plus délicat côté garçon. Si Naruto essayait bien d'engager la conversation avec les autres, le descendant Uchiha de méchante humeur lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues. Ichigo lui était plus préoccupé à surveiller le bleuté, pour éviter qu'il ne se jette sur la princesse, qu'à répondre au blondinet. C'est ainsi que Yamato trouva le groupe, il ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer.

« Et bien, c'est joyeux.

-Si Sasuke-teme arrêtait de s'en prendre à moi alors que je n'ai rien fait peut-être que ça irait mieux.

-J'ai pas envi que tout ce monde vienne chez moi, expliqua-t-il.

-Et je n'ai rien à voir dans cette décision, rappela l'autre.

-Et c'est pas comme si moi j'avais envi d'être hébergé par un simple humain, grogna Grimmjow.

-Simple humain ? reprit Yamato visiblement pas au courant de la situation.

-Tu préfères rester dehors, répartit le rouquin.

-De plus s'ils sont capables de vous voir c'est qu'ils ne sont pas de simple humaine, remarqua Inoue qui eut l'impression de dire une énorme bêtise vu la tête des deux garçons.

-C'est vrai qu'ils sont bizarrement constitué, approuva Kakashi, mais nous pouvons parfaitement les voir.

-Ils vont bientôt partir de toute façon, ronchonna Sasuke.

-Vous êtes quoi ? finit par demander Ichigo.

-Des ninja ! répondit directement le blond avec un grand sourire.

-Vraiment ! s'enjoua Inoue.

-Mais ça existe que dans les mangas les ninjas ! s'exclama le rouquin.

-Parce que tu crois que pour eux ça existe les shinigami, baka, contra Grimmjow.

-Tu me cherches ! s'exclama-t-il partant la main vers Zangetsu.

-On est toujours ennemi j'te rappelle shinigami et j'ai toujours un compte à régler avec toi ! C'est faute si j'ai perdu un bras !

-Je t'ai pas demandé de venir sur Terre pour te battre si je me souviens bien.

-Ano… Grimmjow-san, je t'ai rendu ton bras alors c'est bon…

-La ferme, j'ai plus de dette envers toi alors pas me les briser.

-Arrête ça Grimmjow ! Kuso pourquoi il a fallu qu'on se retrouve ici avec le plus instable des espada, hein ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais va plutôt d'mander à Szayel. Enfin une fois qu'il nous aura ramené… Si tes potes l'on pas crevé. »

C'était une option à laquelle le shinigami n'avait pas pensé. Mais il était vraiment que si ce n'était pas Szayel qui était mort c'était ses amis qui y été passé. Non il avait confiance en ceux qui étaient venu avec lui… alors… alors… ça voudrait dire qu'ils resteraient ad vitam eternal ? Le rouquin se prit la tête entre les mains et le rire sadique du bleuté brisa sa réflexion.

« T'avais pas vu les choses comme, ne shinigami.

-Au lieu d'te foutre de moi t'aurais pas eut l'intelligence de voir si tu pouvais faire un garganta.

-Ca va je suis pas un débutant. Tu sais combien j'ai de siècle derrière moi, grogna-t-il laissant à nouveau les ninja dubitatif face à cette révélation. Me compare pas à toi l'hybride.

-Rah j'comprends pourquoi je voulais te tuer, explosa Ichigo faisant reculer Sakura et Inoue.

-Mais vient j'attends qu'ça ! »

Alors le rouquin sortit Zangetsu d'un mouvement souple et rapide. Il allait se jeter sur l'arrancar, se qu'il fit d'ailleurs. Les ninja autour voulurent tenter quelque chose pour les arrêter avant qu'il n'y ai un massacre dans le quartier. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait qu'eux. Mais personne n'eut le temps de rien faire, la lame du rouquin ne toucha pas le bleuté s'arrêtant à quelque centimètre de lui à cause d'une sorte de bouclier. Grimmjow tourna vivement la tête vers Orihime et la fusilla du regard, faisant reculer encore d'un pas Sakura qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle.

« Qui t'as demandé de t'en mêler, femme ?

-Kurosaki-kun, c'est trop dangereux de vous battre ici, remarqua-t-elle faisant retrouver ses esprits au rouquin.

-Nous sommes capables de nous défendre, lui fit savoir Kakashi.

-oh ! Désolée je ne voulais pas vous vexer…, fit-elle en rougissant honteuse, en fait je m'inquiétais plutôt pour la ville. J'ai vu les dégâts qu'ils ont causé à Karakura la dernière fois qu'ils se sont battu alors je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive la même chose ici.

-Merci Inoue, soupira Ichigo, baisant la pointe de Zangetsu vers le sol.

-Tch, râla le bleuté.

-Tu sais, fit Naruto au shinigami, vous êtes aussi instable l'un que l'autre.

-C'est L'hôpital qui se fou de la charité, commenta Sasuke. De plus il est hors de question que je les laisse rentrer chez moi. Mais maison ne tiendra pas le choc.

-Très bien j'me casse alors, fit Grimmjow utilisant le sonido sous le regard surpris des ninjas.

-'Tain espada de merde, râla Ichigo remettant son zanpakuto dans son dos. Inoue, Nell restées avec eux je vais le chercher.

-Hai, répondirent-elles alors qu'il était déjà loin.

-Comment font-ils ça ? demanda alors Kakashi intéressé.

-Grimmjow-san utilise le sonido et Kurosaki-kun le shunpo, une méthode de déplacement instantanée mais je ne peux as vous en dire plus, étant humaine je ne sais pas comment ça marche, ni comment l'utiliser.

-Ce qui veut dire qu'on ne pourra pas nous non plus, fit l'Uchiha.

-Non je ne pense pas, désolée.

-Et toi quel genre de pouvoir as-tu utilisé ? demanda Sakura redescendant sur Terre.

-Je… elle porta ses mains sur ses broches. J'ai le pouvoir de rejeter tout ce qui a pu exister. En niant on existence je redonne aux choses leur apparence qu'elles avaient avant. On m'a dit qu'en quelque sorte je violais le territoire des dieux. Mais je ne suis pas très utile en combat, assura-t-elle finalement. C'est pour ça que Kurosaki-kun a du venir me sauver…

-Tu n'as pas peut qu'ils s'entre-tuent là-bas ? demanda Yamato.

-Kurosaki-kun ne perdrai pas, déclara-t-elle. Mais il ne tuera pas non plus Grimmjow-san.

-Ne sont-ils pas ennemi ? demanda surprises Sakura.

-Itsigo est quelque de bien ! s'exclama Nell. Il a soigné Dordoni-sama après l'avoir battu.

-Il a soigné un de ses ennemis ? fit Kakashi dubitatif.

-Kurosaki-kun est comme ça, sourit la rousse. Il ne cherche pas à tuer mais à protéger. Si son adversaire ne peut plus rien faire alors il ne le tuera pas.

-Quelle naïveté, soupira Sasuke.

-N'est-ce pas grâce à cette naïveté que Naruto t'a ramené au village ? demanda l'épouvantail faisant sourire Inoue.

-Et puis Grimmjow-san n'est pas si méchant. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est se prouver qu'il est fort. Ainsi il pourra prendre son indépendance que lui a volé Aizen, expliqua-t-elle perdant un peu de son entrain. Je suppose qu'il veut juste être libre de vivre comme il le veut et pour ça il a besoin de devenir fort. »

Les ninjas ne dirent rien. Ils ne comprenaient pas toutes les implications de ce qu'elle venait de dire mais à voir sa tête et celle de Nell c'était quelque chose de compliqué. Alors ils reprirent leur route vers la maison de Sasuke sans qu'il ne proteste plus.

Ichigo venait de rattraper le bleuté. Ils étaient loin en dehors des limites du village. Il n'y avait aucune âme qui vive autre d'eux ce qui le soulagea le rouquin. Au oins s'il y avait altercation personne ne risquerait sa vie, à part eux bien sûr enfin ça c'était autre chose. Il se stoppa devant Grimmjow le faisant s'arrêter de même.

« Tu comptais aller où comme ça ?

-Où j'veux.

-Tu fuis Grimmjow, s'écria le shinigami.

-Répète ça pour voir saleté d'hybride !

-Celui que j'ai devant moi n'est pas Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Il ne chercherait pas à rester ici pour une liberté fictive mais il reviendrait avec nous au Hueco Mondo et se battrait là-bas. Celui que j'ai devant moi et un lâche qui fui cette situation.

-Teme, t'es mort Kurosaki ! »

Aussitôt Pantera fut sortie et rencontra violemment l'autre zanpakuto. Le choc fit vibrer les alentours, mais aucun des deux ne bougea. Le regard colérique du bleuté défiait l'ambre de l'autre. Il lui ferait regretter ses paroles. Après tout il était Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Sexta espada. Il ne pouvait laisser un humain lui parler comme ça. Même si l'humain en question était 1/3 shinigami et 1/3 hollow.

Il redonna un coup avec Pantera puis prépara un cero. Ichigo esquiva les deux ce qui l'enragea encore un peu plus. Le problème avec la rage c'est qu'elle nous fait souvent dire des choses qui n'aurait jamais dû quitter notre esprit.

« Et pourquoi tu veux que je r'tourne là-bas, hein ? T'veux crever c'est ça ? Ou alors quoi ? Tu eux à ce point m'tuer shinigami ?

-Tu as perdu quelque chose en venant ici ? Je croyais que tu voulais prouver à tous que tu étais fort, comment vas-tu le faire en restant ici ?

-J't'ai dit d'pas parler de quelqu'chose que tu peux pas comprendre ! La seule personne que j'ai envie d'battre elle est d'vant moi alors pourquoi j'retournerai là-bas.

-Grimm…jow… ?

-'Tain, jura-t-il se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Très bien, murmura finalement Ichigo. Mais si je gagne tu reviens avec nous. »

Un sourire carnassier remonta les lèvres du bleuté. Le regard ambré avait reprit tout sa hargne. Ce serait un vrai combat. Peu importe les enjeux tant qu'il pouvait combattre cette personne qui l'attirait tant, et de bien des façons.

Inoue sursauta quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée. D'autant plus lorsqu'elle découvrit Ichigo sur le seuil. Il avait apparemment bien souffert et transporter un Grimmjow totalement H.S. sur l'épaule.

« Kami-sama ! Kurosaki-kun ! »

Sakura s'était déjà précipitée vers eux pour soutenir le rouquin qui avait manqué de chuter. Le corps de Grimmjow, lui, était tombé comme une carcasse inerte. La fleur de cerisier aida le shinigami à entrer tandis que Naruto transporter l'autre à l'intérieur. Sous l'œil surpris d'Inoue la rose se mit à soigner Ichigo alors elle jeta un regard au hollow. Il n'était pas mort, sinon il se serait désintégré mais il n'était pas dans sa plus grande forme, il était peut-être même près de sa limite. Alors une demande d'Ichigo la fit revenir à elle. Il avait juste appelé son nom mais elle avait compris.

« Souten Kisshun, Je rejette. »

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres du shinigami et il ferma les yeux satisfait, alors que le boucler des deux recouvrait le bleuté.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Yamato.

-Elle… elle le soigne, comprit Sakura.

-Mais enfin, tu n'as pas vu ce qu'il a fait à…

-Bien sûr que si, coupa-t-elle gênée attrapant son bras gauche de sa main droite. Bien sûr que je n'aime pas voir Kurosaki-kun comme ça. Mais… il l'a laissé en vie… il m'a demandé… je ne peux pas…

-Laisse-moi, femme, râla l'arrancar qui avait réussi à rouvrir les yeux.

-C'est pas vrai, s'étonna Sakura. Comment as-tu pu le soigner aussi vite ? Il était presque KO.

-Je…

-J'ai dit enlève ce putain de bouclier !

-Désolée mais je ne peux pas. C'est important pour Kurosaki-kun. C'est la seule chose que je peux faire pour lui alors je n'arrêterais pas.

-Je…

-Arrête ça Grimmjow. J'ai gagné alors tu dois revenir avec nous. Je t'interdis de mourir ici putain de hollow. J'te jure plus têtu tu meurs.

-Comme si j'avais des ordres à recevoir de ta part. Vraiment une erreur de la nature, depuis quand un shinigami se souci de la vie d'un hollow, hein ? »

Le rouquin se releva sous le regard surpris de la fleur de cerisier, comment pouvait-il bouger avec de telles blessures ? Il chancela quelques secondes sous le regard de tous avant de s'approcher du bouclier d'Inoue. Cette dernière en profita pour l'inclure dedans rassurant d'un regard sa nouvelle amie. Mais alors il se fit quelque chose qui choqua tout le monde.

Ichigo se laissa tomber aux ôtés de l'arrancar, lui filant au passage une bonne droite puis il s'écria pour bien se faire entendre.

« Ecoute-moi bien Grimmjow Jaggerjack, car tu peux crever pour que je me répète un jour. Je te ramène avec moi que tu le veuilles ou non car pour moi aussi tu es la seule personne que je veuille combattre à ce point. Alors tu te soigne et tu fais pas chier.

-Tch. »

Toujours bloqués tous les spectateur de la scène virent le bleuté se saisir de la nuque du shinigami pour le tirer vers lui et lui rouler ce qui était certainement le patin du siècle. Plusieurs cerveaux grillèrent sur le coup. Puis le shinigami s'assit sur le côté un sourire complètement stupide sur le visage.

« Il n'étaient pas ennemi ? demanda Sakura.

-J'avoues que je suis un peu perdue aussi, fit Inoue.

-Il semblerait qu'il se soient expliqué à grand renfort de coup, répondit simplement Kakashi tournant son regard vers Naruto et Sasuke.

-Les garçons sont impossible, soupira Sakura en se relevant pour se rapprocher d'Inoue. Je peux voir comment tu fais ?

-Ano… bien sûr. »

La rose se rapprocha du bouclier des deux cieux mais ne pu malheureusement pas voir grand-chose. La rousse l'avait bien dit ce qu'elle faisait s'était de faire revenir les choses à leur état normal. Ce n'était pas vraiment un soin. Mais ce qui surprit la jeune femme se fut les extrémités de la sorte de kekkai. Il y avait des…

«

« Des fées, s'exclama-t-elle.

-De quoi tu parles ? demanda Sasuke.

-Ano… en fait ce ne sont pas vraiment des fées…Ce sont le Shun Shun Rikka… mon pouvoir.

-Alors se sont ces petits êtres qui soignent Ichigo-san et Grimmjow-san ? demanda la rose.

-En effet.

-Hey Hime, j'espère que c'est bientôt fini ? fit Grimmjow surprenant la rousse, c'était la première fois qu'il ne l'appelait pas femme.

-Je pense que c'est bon. Ayame, Shun'ou revenez. »

Sous le regard de tous les deux espèce de fées vinrent virevolter autour de leur maîtresse avant de se retransformer ne barrette. Ils allaient se remettre à poser des question quand le bleuté les devança.

« Où est Pantera ? Me dis pas qu'tu l'as laissé là-bas, shinigami ?

-Pour qui tu me prends, râla Ichigo en lui balançant son katana. Comment tu ferais pour survivre si t'étais pas entier ?

-Yamato-taicho, Kakashi-san nous avons un problème à l'entrée principal. L'Hokage demande de l'aide. Haruno Sakura vous êtes attendue à l'hôpital. Uzumaki Naruto vous devez rester ici avec les surveillés. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'ANBU, aucun d'eux ne l'avait sentit arriver. D'ailleurs il repartit aussi sec. Les deux Junin ne furent pas long non plus. Sakura allait partir mais Orihime la retint.

« Penses-tu que je peux venir aider ? demanda-t-elle créant un petit temps de réflexion chez la kunoichi.

-Oui je pense que ce sera certainement très efficace même, accorda-t-elle finalement.

-Et moi je suis encore mit sur la touche, râla Naruto.

-C'est toi qui as demandé ma surveillance, baka, rappela Sasuke.

-Tu es sous surveillance ? s'étonna Ichigo se souvenant qu'il s'était aussi battu à leur arrivée.

-Sasuke a quitté le village pendant un temps, il doit faire ses preuves pour être accepté de nouveau.

-Il me semble être un bon combattant pourtant.

-Ce n'est pas de ce genre de preuve dont je parlais.

-Oh, lâcha Ichigo.

-Comme toujours les pieds dans l'plat. T'en loupe pas une shinigami.

-Ca va, hein ! Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

-Cause toujours.

-Pourtant, reprit Ichigo ignorant totalement le bleuté qui ricana. Vous avez une bonne formation d'équipe. Ce qui prouve que vous avez confiance en lui.

-Je pourrais lui confier ma vie mais pour les autres c'est différent, avoua Naruto.

-T'es long à la détente Ichi, grogna le bleuté. Imagine simplement quand tes potes de la Soul Society vont savoir pour nous. »

La grimace du rouquin fit très équivoque ce qui amena un grand rire au blond. Soudain une grande explosion retentit à côté d'eux. Alerté ils sortirent, ne tenant pas non plus à rester à l'intérieur si la maison venait à s'écrouler. Mais l'explosion venait du quartier d'à côté, les Hyûga. Quelques un se trouvaient dans les rues Uchiha, c'est ainsi qu'ils croisèrent Neji et Hinata. D'abord surpris ils ne bougèrent pas puis il détaillèrent sans aucune pudeur le shinigami et le hollow.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda finalement le brun.

-Tu crois que c'est vraiment le plus important, contra Naruto. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Des ninja d'Oto se sont infiltrés dans le village, il semble qu'ils veuillent venger Orochimaru.

-Sasuke-san vous devriez rester chez vous, tenta Hinata.

-Si c'est moi qu'ils cherchent je vais les accueillir, assura l'Uchiha.

-On va aider aussi, fit Ichigo alors que le bleuté avait une attitude typique du prédateur. Je te préviens tout de suite Grimmjow. Pas de cero et tu évites de détruire un quelconque bâtiment.

-Rabat joie. »

Mais il avait déjà repéré une cible. Se fiant à son bandeau frontal qui était différent de ceux qu'il avait vu jusqu'alors. Le pauvre ninja ne fit pas une seconde qu'il se retrouva dans les airs puis violemment jeté à terre, mort sur le coup. Le bleuté soupira déçu alors qu'il se reçu une claque derrière la tête du rouquin.

« Qui sont-ils ? demanda une nouvelle fois Neji.

-Des alliés, enfin… je crois, répondit Naruto. Ce serait trop long d'expliquer tous les détails. Disons qu'on les héberge le temps qu'ils rentrent chez eux.

-D'ailleurs ça fait combien de temps qu'on est là ? demanda l'arrancar.

-Cinq bonnes heures, leur apprit Sasuke.

-Déjà.

-Bah j'ai envie d'dire soit tes potes ont crevé Szayel, soit t'es vraiment pas utile à Aizen.

-Quoi ? Impossible on peut pas rester ici…

-On se concentre sur l'instant présent shinigami. J'crois qu'on a d'autre choses à faire là maintenant.

-Shinigami ? demanda Neji relevant un sourcil.

-On expliquera plus tard, assura Naruto.

En effet ils étaient maintenant encerclés par l'ennemi.

Heureusement l'état d'urgence ne dura pas bien longtemps. Peu d'ancien combattant pour Orochimaru regrettait vraiment leur maître. Une nouvelle fois il se retrouvèrent tous dans le bureau de l'Hokage qui avait eut vent de ce qu'ils avaient fait.

« Je tiens à vous remercier au nom de Konoha pour ce que vous avez fait.

-On pouvait bien faire ça, fit Ichigo.

-Par contre je déduis de votre présence ici que personne n'a cherché à vous ramener chez vous.

(En effet, soupira le rouquin.

-Nous allons nous pencher sur la question assura la blonde.

-Merci. »

Mais à peine cette promesse faite que de nouveau l'espace se brisa derrière le groupe face à l'Hokage. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux surtout quand une silhouette se détacha. Au fur et à mesure que l'on pouvait distinguer la personne qui sortait Ichigo semblait se ratatiner sur lui-même.

« Yo Ichigo, alors tu prends des vacances ? C'est bien malin tout le monde te cherche.

-Comme si j'avais fait exprès, ragea le rouquin qui se fit tapoter le haut du crâne comme un vulgaire gamin sous les yeux choqués de tous.

-Yoruichi-san, s'exclama Inoue.

-Yoruichi ? la reine de l'attaque éclaire ? tenta Grimmjow.

-Oh je suis connue jusqu'au Hueco Mondo, sourit-elle grandement. Bon merci d'avoir prit soin de ces incapables je vais maintenant les ramener pour qu'ils ne vous cause plus de problème.

-Ano… Yoruichi-san, vous ne dîtes rien par rapport à Grimmjow-san ?

-J'ai confiance en Ichigo. De toute façon on ne peut pas cracher sur un alliée au point où on en est.

-Hey qui vous dit que j'vais vous aider contre l'autre taré.

-Grimm, soupira le rouquin.

-Vous avez besoin d'aide ?


End file.
